Onegai
by Rurouni Tsuki
Summary: Sesshoumaru has a serious problem on his hands. Rin is gravely ill and nothing his healers do is helping. So, he is forced to turn to a certain miko of the future for help... SessKag


A/N: Hey lookie here! I exist! WOOT! Truly awesome, right? Right. I finally have a new laptop, which means I can write again. :) Now, for those who've read Hiei's Revenge and Tears of Life, you'll be happy to know that yes, I am continuing that series. I've got a new story in the works. I promise. But anyway, on with THIS story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't sue me. I'm $900 in debt because of my new Dell laptop. But Sesshoumaru is MINE! ::runs away from lawyers:: OK, I was kidding!

Onegai

Chapter 1- Fit for Beggars

The well was empty. Sesshoumaru had been watching it for several days now, after learning that the wench his half-brother traveled with was from the future. He wanted, no needed to catch her as she returned.

And there she was. A flash of blue erupted from the well, and an exhausted Kagome climbed out, carrying her infamous yellow bag. Now was his chance. Sesshoumaru raced forward, grabbed her, and whisked her away. She didn't even have a chance to scream.

* * *

"Where IS she?!?" snarled Inuyasha. He was pissed off. Kagome had left in a huff a week ago after spotting him and Kikyo... well, let's just say he was sat so hard that he didn't wake until two days later.

"She's probably still upset," Miroku reasoned. "She says that she doesn't mind you being together with Kikyo, however, you insist on rubbing it in her face."

"I do not!" countered Inuyasha.

"You do too," Sango said as she entered Kaede's hut with Shippou. "And it hurts her. A lot."

"Oh I just LOVE the guilt trips, you guys," Inuyasha snapped as he left.

"I wonder where he's going," said Shippou.

"No clue," responded Miroku.

Shippou shrugged and hopped down to play with Kirara.

Inuyasha suddenly entered and yelled, "She's been kidnapped!"

* * *

"Hmm...? Why does my head hurt?" Kagome mumbled.

"Girl, you're awake."

Kagome sat up quickly and looked around. She was lying on a futon spread out on a tatami floor. The walls around her were the traditional walls of the ancient Japanese castles. The room was sparsely furnished- just her futon and a low desk with a floor seat. There were no windows.

Standing over near the open shoji screen door was Sesshoumaru.

Kagome let out a soft shriek and crawled backwards as fast as she could until she hit the wall. Sesshoumaru chuckled dryly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I kidnapped you for a reason, wench."

Despite the situation, Kagome mustered up the courage to snap, "Wench? My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! Say it right!"

"Kagome, correct? If you wish for me to call you by your proper name, then you should call me by mine."

"Alright, Sesshoumaru-sama, now why have you kidnapped me?"

The Lord of the Western Lands was silent for a few moments before saying slowly, "I need your help."

Kagome stood and straightened her skirt, "With what?"

"Follow me."

* * *

"She's gone!" Miroku gasped. "She even left her bag behind!"

"I think Inuyasha's right, I think she's been kidnapped," Sango responded.

"Well, we shall all have to support each other in this time of grief," said Miroku as he nonchalantly draped an arm around Sango's waist.

After she slapped him, Sango asked, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha was on all fours, sniffing at the ground. "Trying to pick up her scent." Suddenly he stopped and frowned. He sniffed once more and then growled, "Sesshoumaru."

* * *

He led her through the depths of the castle; through corridors and several rooms until Kagome was completely lost. The castle was massive, fitting for a powerful demon lord. But as they traveled the winding halls and darkened rooms, Kagome noticed that there was not a single being- demon or otherwise- to be seen. And so she asked Sesshoumaru about it.

"Why is there no one here? Foolish girl," Sesshoumaru responded curtly. "This is one of the guest wings. When entertaining another lord, you must have room for him and his entourage."

_This is only one wing?!?_ Kagome thought, _then the rest of this castle must be HUGE!_

Sesshoumaru pushed open another door which lead into a passage even larger than most of the rooms in the guest wing. There were many many doors along the hall and Sesshoumaru led her to the one directly across the hall. He opened the door and pushed in Kagome first.

* * *

"Why on Earth would he capture Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha. The hanyou was frantically following his half brother's scent.

"Keh. How the hell should I know?" He snapped. He stopped at the edge of the woods and cursed loudly. "His smell...It's gone! That BASTARD!"

"We should think of places to search," Miroku reasoned gently.

"Like where?" asked Sango.

"Like his castle."

* * *

The door led to a much brighter wing. There were plenty of windows to send their light into the room. There was a small desk like in Kagome's room and a low table. A small wardrobe rested against one of the walls. And in the center of the room was a futon. Barely visible beneath the covers was the face of a little girl. Her black hair was plastered to her damp forehead and she was struggling to breath.

"This," said Sesshoumaru as he watched the frail child. "is Rin. She is a human girl that I revived with the Tensaiga a year or so ago. She has come down with a sickness that none of the skilled healers here can treat. We have tried everything in our power, but it has been days since she last awoke. We fear that if something is not done soon, she shall die. And so," Here he turned to face her. "this Sesshoumaru asks, no begs you to take her to your time, to your healers, to cure her. I shan't ask anymore of you. Ever. Would you do this favor for this Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked very upset at the though of Rin dying. So much so, in fact, that Kagome nodded and replied softly, "I'll try."

A/N: Teeheehee... I shall update soon... R/R!


End file.
